And Then He Kissed me
by hollytiger
Summary: Ron and Kim realize their feelings for each other at the end of their Senior year.


And Then He Kissed Me

by

Holly

__

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the KP characters. Disney does. It's a R/K fic. Enjoy. And Then He Kissed Me is by The Crystals.

Summary: For all you K/R fans, a little ficlet about their blossoming romance in their Senior year of high school.

"Hey KP, let's dance," said18 year-old Ron Stoppable and he grabbed her hand as a slow song started. The seniors were having a dance before they graduated in two days.

"Ron, thank you for always being there for me," whispered Kim as Ron held her tight.

"You're welcome KP," said Ron and she leaned her head on his shoulder. He kissed her on the lips gently, and Kim kissed him back.

__

Well, he walked up to me and he asked me if I wanted to dance. 

He looked kinda nice and so I said I might take a chance.

When he danced he held me tight

And when he walked me home that night 

All the stars were shining bright

And then he kissed me. 

"Hey Ron," asked Kim as she looked at him.

"Yeah?" said Ron as he sat with Kim on her porch swing. He held her hand as they looked at the stars. Tomorrow was their high school graduation.

"There's something that I've been, uh, wanting to tell you."

"What Kim? You can tell me anything."

__

Each time I saw him I couldn't wait to see him again. 

I wanted to let him know that he was more than a friend.

I didn't know just what to do 

So I whispered I love you 

And he said that he loved me too 

And then he kissed me. 

"I love you."

"I love you too Kim." And he leaned over and he kissed her. She put her arms around Ron's neck and they laid down on the swing. Soon they were asleep in each other's arms. Rufus, Ron's pet Naked Mole Rat climbed out from Ron's pocket and jumped onto the porch railing.

"Yuck," said Rufus as he saw the lovebirds kissing.

__

He kissed me in a way that I've never been kissed before, 

He kissed me in a way that I wanna be kissed forever more. 

"Honey," said Dr. Possible to her husband as she watched the two from the window. "Come look at this." The other Dr. Possible made his way over to his wife and looked out the window.

"Well it's about time," said Kim's dad. She took a blanket from the linen closet and quietly crept out the front door, placing the blanket on the sleeping couple.

"Try not to wake them. Let them sleep."

A few years later, 21 year-old Kim Possible sighed as she surveyed her new home.

"Ready to eat Hon?" asked Ron as he poked his head out from the kitchen. He was wearing an apron that said "Kiss the Chef."

"Yeah, I'm coming." As she walked into the kitchen and saw the candlelight dinner for two, a smile came across her face. "Wow Ron, what's the occasion."

"You'll see," he said and they sat down to eat. A few minutes later, Ron spoke up.

"Kim? There's something I've been wanting to ask you." And he pulled out the small velvet box. Kim's eyes grew wide as he opened it and she got up, walked over to him and pulled him into a hug.

"Yes."

"But I didn't really ask you yet," he said.

"It doesn't matter. My answer's yes." And they kissed.

__

I knew that he was mine so I gave him all the love that I had 

And one day he took me home to meet his mom and his dad. 

__

Then he asked me to be his bride 

And always be right by his side.

I felt so happy I almost cried

And then he kissed me.

"Congratulations you two," said Dr. Possible as she admired the new family.

"Thanks Mom," said Kim as she and Ron admired their new baby girl.

"What are you going to call her?" asked Jim, Kim's 13 year-old brother. His twin chimed in.

"Can we call her Dirtbike?"

"Absolutely not," said Kim. "Her name is Rachel Marie Stoppable."

"I have a feeling that this little tyke is going to be smart like her mom," said Kim's father.

"Ahem," said Ron. "Don't forget her father too. I am the one who invented the Naco after all." Kim laughed.

"Oh please, that was the stupidest thing you ever did. The smartest thing you ever did was save my butt from Drakken."

"And you loved me since that day," Ron said as he kissed her.

"Eww!" shouted Jim and Tim and they ran out of the room.

"See you two later," said Dr. Possible as she and the other Dr. Possible hugged the new parents and left.

__

Then he asked me to be his bride

And always be right by his side.

I felt so happy I almost cried 

And then he kissed me. 

And then he kissed me. 

And then he kissed me 

"I love you Ron," said Kim.

"Love you too KPS." 

__

And then he kissed me… thought Kim.

****

The End


End file.
